El Brayan y el Britany
by kya-kuch
Summary: Luego de una noche apasionada, Eren se encuentra con la bendición rutinaria de su madre encarnada en su vientre, ¿cómo pasó? Nadie lo sabe. ¿Quién es el padre y cómo va a tomarselo? ¿Se convertirá Eren en un padre luchón y publicará fotos de su panza en facebook? ¿O tendrá el apoyo del padre de su bendición y serán una familia feliz mientras dure? Si quieren saber, pasen a ver...
1. La Bendición

**Advertencia: mpreg, navajazos. Puro humor malo, no se tomen en serio este fic, por favor xD**

***.*.***

— ¡Espera, Eren!

El joven frena a medio camino en el vestíbulo y se queja fuerte.

—Mamá, por favor. Voy tarde.

—No te puedes ir sin antes darte la bendición, tomará un segundo. —Toca la frente de su hijo con dos dedos—. En el nombre del padre — Toca en el pecho, donde está su corazón—, del hijo —Toca en el lado izquierdo y luego en el derecho—, del espíritu santo. Amén. Listo, estás bendecido. —Le da una sonrisa llena de ternura. —Que te vaya bien en la escuela.

Días después Eren cae enfermo, es como si en vez de la bendición lo hubieran maldecido. Se la ha pasado vomitando, se le revuelve el estómago con el olor de la comida y está fatigado hasta los huesos, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Tus bendiciones no sirven de mucho, mamá. —Agoniza el pobre muchacho en cama. —Siento que me voy a morir.

—Oh, calla. —Lo regaña sin verdadero enojo, en su mirada maternal deslumbra la preocupación—. Si sigues un día más así, te voy a llevar al doctor. Si no fueras hombre, pensaría que estás embarazado.

— ¿Y si lo estoy? Podrías ser abuela. —Finge una expresión de asombro, como el emoji, riendo con debilidad por el zape que ella le da.

Sin embargo, al otro día en la consulta del doctor, Eren recibe una noticia que cambiará totalmente su vida, para siempre...

— ¿Qu-que estoy qué?


	2. Una Noticia Inesperada

— ¿Qu-que estoy qué?

Su mandíbula cae por la inesperada noticia. ¿Es una broma? Tiene que ser una broma, pero el médico, que tiene un aire de sabiduría por sus años de experiencia, no se está aguantando la risa, ni siquiera sonríe. Eren lo hace y es un pobre intento, porque sí, esto debe ser una broma, ¿qué más podría ser?

—Bromea, ¿verdad? Usted tiene que estar bromeando. —Su silencio lo está desesperando.

—Por una razón te pregunté si tuviste relaciones sexuales recientemente, tus síntomas y el examen indican que estás... Esperando. —El doctor hace gestos incómodos con la palabra.

Eren jura que pierde el color en la cara. Ahora entiende por qué el doctor le pidió a su madre hablar a solas con él, es una locura. Oh Dios, ella va a matarlo.

— ¿Cómo demonios pasó esto? —Es lo que susurra horrorizado.

—Si lo supiera, creeme que te lo diría, pero es seguro que algo se está formando allá adentro. —El hombre mira el vientre plano de Eren como si fuera un ser de otro mundo—. Y no son gases.

Él abre y cierra la boca, imitando sin querer a un pez fuera del agua.

— ¡N-no puedo tener un bebé! Tengo diecinueve años, apenas voy en la universidad, ¡no sabe lo que me costó entrar!

—Siempre existe el aborto.

La respiración de Eren se entrecorta.

— ¿Aborto? —Dice en una vocecita débil.

El médico afirma con la cabeza.

—Eso, o la adopción. Puedes buscar a unos padres que no puedan tener hijos y hacer un acuerdo. La decisión queda en ti.

Asiente de manera ausente, luego palidece aún más si es posible.

— ¿Cómo voy a decirselo a mi mamá? ¿A mi padre? Van a matarme.

Carla va a tirarle las orejas y a gritar hasta dejarselas rojas, ¿y Grisha? Él va a enloquecer de ira.

—Yo podría decirle a tu madre. —Se ofrece el hombre, porque es buena gente, pero él no conoce su personalidad.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Chilla Carla, dando un brinco en su asiento. Se gira hacia su hijo con ojos ardientes de furia y le pellizca la oreja a su alcance, jalando con fuerza. — ¡Te dije que te cuidaras, Eren! ¡Te di la charla un montón de veces!

—Señora Jaeger... —Intenta el pobre doctor.

— ¡Qué iba a saber yo que quedaría embarazado! —Gimotea el joven, las lágrimas le pican los ojos.

— ¿Quién es el padre, eh? ¡Dimelo en este instante!

— ¡No lo conoces!

—Ah, pero voy a conocerlo, porque le pondré las manos encima por hacerle esto a mi bebé. —Ella lo deja ir y se pone las manos en la cintura—. ¿Quién es, Eren Jaeger?

Este tuerce la boca en una mueca, frotando su pobre oreja.

—Levi Ackerman.

*. *. *

Gracias por leer


	3. Tomando Una Decisión

De alguna manera, Eren convenció a su mamá de dejarlo ser quien le diera la noticia a Levi, después de que tomara una decisión respecto a su... Estado. ¿Mantener o dar en adopción al bebé? Si eligiera la primera opción cambiaría todo, tendría que dejar la universidad para hacerse cargo de él, su vida se dividiría entre cambiar pañales y desvelarse en la madrugada. Sabe que la paternidad no es nada fácil. Por otro lado, podría cargarlo en su vientre los nueve meses y luego darselo a una pareja que sí pueda cuidarlo, como lo hizo su amigo Armin. Hace tres años dejó embarazada a Annie Leonhardt, una chica que ni era su novia y Eren ni sabía que se habían acostado. Ella decidió tener al bebé e hizo un trato con una pareja de buen corazón que no podía tener hijos, a cambio de que le enviaran una foto cada mes. Su amigo le contó que Annie y él derramaron lagrimas cuando fueron separados del recién nacido, le habían tomado cariño durante el embarazo, pero ya era muy tarde, el trato estaba hecho y ellos no estaban listos para ser padres. Hasta este día, la tristeza cruza el rostro de Armin cada vez que mira las fotografías de su pequeña.

Eren gira sus pulgares, mordiendose el labio.

— ¿Y si al final me arrepiento como Armin y Annie? ¿Le tomo cariño y me niego a darlo en adopción?

—Entonces esa sería tu decisión, cariño, aunque no esté de acuerdo. —Su madre frunce las cejas—. Aún eres muy joven e inmaduro para convertirte en padre. —Él abre la boca para protestar pero ella levanta un dedo—. Calla, sé de lo que estoy hablando. Eren, tienes diecinueve años, cero paciencia y en mis ojos sigues siendo un niño, siempre vas a serlo. —La emoción hace brillar su mirada turquesa—. Sin embargo, ya eres mayor de edad, es tu cuerpo y tú tomas las decisiones sobre él, si abortas, lo mantienes o se lo das a una buena familia, no importa lo que digan los demás. Yo estaré aquí para apoyarte —Da palmaditas a su mano sobre la mesa—, y tu padre, aunque rechace la idea al principio, no te preocupes por el dinero.

—Sí, gracias, pero... Mamá, ¿podrías guardar ese palo? No me da confianza.

—No puedo, debo tenerlo cerca para ese delincuente. —Carla lo deja en la otra silla y cruza los brazos sobre su regazo—. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

—Levi Ackerman, mamá. Es el chico que se para en la esquina a pedir monedas.

— ¿A pedir monedas? —Repite incrédula—. Eren, ¿cómo te fuiste a meter con un tipo así?

—Pues...

_—Señor, ¿tiene una moneda?_

_—No, no tengo. —Refunfuñó él, como siempre iba apurado a tomar el autobús. _

_—Que Dios lo bendiga._

_Sus buenos deseos hacen que pare. _

_—Ay mierda, me hizo sentir mal. —Se devolvió y le dio un par de monedas al hombre. _

_—Gracias hermano, ten un buen día._

_Por primera vez, Eren volteó la cabeza, y se topó con un par de ojos penetrantes de un azul marino agradablemente profundo, la frialdad de sus aguas lo estremeció hasta los huesos y su boca formó una 'o', como si del cielo hubiera recibido una gran revelación, y es que a este chico deberían meterlo preso por ser tan guapo. Tenía pinta de chico malo, de delincuente, eso lo hacía más interesante. Su nariz y la forma de su cara eran finas, sus cejas eran delgadas y rectas, el tono de su piel era pálido natural, tuvo la sensación de que no pasaba mucho tiempo bajo el sol de niño, su cabello era negro con la parte de atrás rapada, que cubría con una gorra gris al revés. Sí, definitivamente atractivo. Quiso hacerle un hijo, por muy loco que sonara._

_— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Quiso saber, olvidando por un momento que iba tarde a clases. _

_— ¿Quién quiere saber? —El moreno entrecerró los ojos con sospecha._

_—Soy Eren. —Le dijo con la mano estirada. —Vivo a la vuelta de la esquina._

_El otro le dio un apretón corto a su mano y dejó vagar su mirada por su cuerpo entero, deteniéndose en su parte trasera en contemplación, por un buen rato hasta que Eren se removió sobre sus pies, demasiado consciente de sí mismo. Por último, sus ojos azules resplandecieron y dijo:_

_—Nada mal. Mi nombre es Levi._

—Hablamos en otras ocasiones, nos hicimos amigos, empezamos a coquetear... Fuimos a su casa y sólo se dio.

— ¿Usaron condón?

—Mamá.

—Eren.

—Sí usamos, no lo haría sin condón con un desconocido.

— ¿Entonces qué pasó?

—Pos se rompió.

***. *. ***

**Gracias por leer **


	4. Contandole A Sus Amigos

—Estoy embarazado.

El silencio impactado que sigue a su confesión lo retuerce en su asiento. Armin se queda parpadeando, con la boca abierta, su amiga Mikasa se pone tensa y su rostro se va oscureciendo de una manera que haría a Don Ramón gritar PELIGRO.

— ¡Pe-pero eso es imposible, Eren! —Su amigo parece recuperar el habla—. ¡Eres un hombre!

—Sí, eso fue lo que pensé yo. —Suspira, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. Miren, me encantaría que fuera una broma pero no lo es, tuve todos los síntomas, fui al médico a hacerme un exámen y dio positivo. Algo está creciendo allá adentro y tiene vida. —Sus propias palabras le sacan una mueca.

Otro momento de silencio le sigue.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? —Pregunta Armin, siempre comprensivo.

—Todavía no lo sé. Abortar está fuera de mis opciones, pensaba tenerlo —Eren le dirige la mirada entre titubeos— y hacer lo que Annie y tú hicieron, recién entré a la universidad, no tengo la mínima idea de cómo criar a un bebé. Mi mamá dice que va a apoyarme, pero todavía falta decirle a mi padre, y al papá de este niño si decido mantenerlo.

— ¿Quién es el padre? —Gruñe rabiosa la muchacha de la bufanda.

Eren pasa saliva.

— ¿El padre? Ah, no lo conoces. —Su vocecita se torna aguda al final por los nervios.

— ¿No estarás mintiendo para encubrirlo? —Acusa.

—Aunque te dijera no dejaría que le hicieras nada, ¡Es el padre de mi hijo! ¿Quieres dejarlo huérfano antes de haber nacido?

— ¡No lo protejas, Eren! ¡Dañó tu honor! ¡Ese maldito te desvirgó!

— ¿¡Y tú qué sabes!?

—No lo hagas. —Los dos miran a su amigo rubio, quien está, para su pánico, al borde de las lágrimas. Armin suplica en voz baja—. No lo hagas, Eren. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte decirte esto, es tu futuro, pero si das en adopción a ese bebé te arrepentirás por siempre. Cada patadita, cada movimiento y el simple hecho de saber que está vivo te atará más a él, y la despedida será más difícil, el dolor será más profundo. No quiero que mi mejor amigo pase por eso. —Un hilillo de lágrimas cae de sus ojos azules. —Por favor, piensalo bien.

*.*.*

Eren toma valor y camina decidido hacia el joven que está parado en la esquina.

—Hola, Levi.

Este lo mira y su mirada de intenso azul marino hace que le tiemblen las rodillas. Su valentía se está yendo a pasitos rápidos.

—Eren —Asiente a modo de saludo—, ¿Tienes una moneda?

—No, lo siento. —Toma una gran bocanada de aire—. Oye, ¿no has pensado en conseguir trabajo?

El más bajito alza una ceja.

— ¿Trabajo?

—Sí, ya sabes, algo constante donde tengas una paga mensual, para que no te falte nada.

—Pues trabajo de lo que me ofrece la gente, como sacar el pasto o lavar autos. —Se recarga en la muralla detrás y una sonrisita aparece en sus labios. — ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un trabajo para mí?

—No. —Mastica el interior de su boca y mete las manos en los bolsillos. —Mira, ¿podemos ir a tu casa a hablar? Tengo que decirte algo importante.

—En realidad, estoy muy cómodo aquí, a menos de que quieras repetir lo del otro día. —Su rostro se transforma en una mueca de horror—. No habrás contraído alguna enfermedad, ¿o sí?

—Sí, así es, se llama feto y es por culpa tuya. —Espeta frustrado.

Levi lo mira con fijeza, como si buscara la verdad en sus ojos. Pasado un momento, se da media vuelta y echa a andar a pasos raudos para su pequeña persona.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Se confunde Eren.

—Voy a... Comprar cigarrillos, vuelvo enseguida.


	5. Diciendole a la familia del Brayan

—Mamá, tío Kenny. —Levi se enfrenta a su familia. —Voy a ir directo al grano, tuve sexo con alguien, se rompió el condon y lo dejé embarazado, tengo que hacerme cargo.

Kuchel pausa su faena de cortar verduras para vender en la feria y pone una cara parecida al meme de Pikachu. Kenny suelta una carcajada y lo abofetea en la espalda.

— ¡Felicidades, mocoso! No sabía que te habías estrenado, ¿Cuando fue, eh? ¿Estuvo bueno? ¿La conocemos? ¡Cuéntame todos los detalles!

—Eh...

— ¡Levi Ackerman! —Su madre se levanta con una mirada aterradora, su silla cae estrepitosamente al suelo, el cuchillo luce peligroso en sus manos. — ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar a una chica embarazada!? ¿¡Tienes idea de toda la responsabilidad que conlleva criar a un hijo!? ¡Todo el dinero! ¿¡Cómo crees que vas a pagar la pensión alimenticia!?

—En realidad creí que tú ibas a ayudarme. —Gruñe Levi, cepillando su flequillo con los dedos. Necesita un corte. —Y no dije que fuera una chica.

La mujer parpadea y baja el cuchillo.

— ¿No lo es?

—Es un chico, se llama Eren y es de buena familia, no me pregunten cómo pasó porque ni yo lo sé. No quiero que sea una mamá luchona como tú, así que si no me ayudas estoy decidido a comprarme una guitarra y subir a los buses a cantar, o a pedir palabras a los pasajeros e improvisar un rap.

—Wow, no sabía que te gustaba el arroz con popote, mocoso. —Habla Kenny.

— ¿Te molesta? —Levi lo mira de reojo.

— ¿Por qué me molestaría? Me gustan las dos cosas. —El hombre sonríe con todos los dientes.

Su madre devuelve la silla a su lugar y se sienta, está pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¿Ya lo hablaste con ese muchacho?

—No. —Evita su mirada. —Digamos que entré en pánico y le dije que iba por cigarrillos, pero estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos de nuevo.

— ¿Y si cree que huiste y se lo dice a sus padres?

—No lo creo, es un menso. —Dice con un tono casi cariñoso.

—Así que voy a ser abuela. —Los ojos grises de Kuchel brillan con emoción.

—Yo voy a ser padre. —El azabache hace una ligera mueca, no sabe si le gusta la idea.


	6. Charla del Brayan y el Britany

—Ah, eres tú. —Es lo primero que dice Eren al abrir la puerta de su casa y ver a Levi ahí de pie, sosteniendo su gorra de forma respetuosa y un ramo de flores cortadas en la mano.

—Hola, mocoso. —Es el saludo de Levi. — ¿Puedo pasar?

—No soy un mocoso, tengo diecinueve años. —Su ceño se frunce. — ¿Para qué? Creí que habías ido a comprar cigarros, y no soy tonto, mi amigo Armin me explicó lo que significaba.

—Yo... —Levi mira hacia atrás, y la cabeza de su tío Kenny se asoma de entre los arbustos, dándole instrucciones silenciosas y haciendo gestos. —... Vine para hablar sobre el otro mocoso, digo, la bendición.

—Oh. —Por el rostro del muchacho castaño atraviesa la incertidumbre, antes de desaparecer tras una máscara de impasibilidad. Se hace a un lado y abre más la puerta—. Pues pasa.

Levi entra y le entrega las flores, colocándose su gorra en la cabeza, sospechosamente son las mismas que hay en el jardín de su madre. Eren le da las gracias y busca un jarrón con agua para que no se sequen, después va a revisar si faltan en el jardín. Lleva al otro chico a la sala de estar y lo invita a tomar asiento.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo jugo, agua, té...

— ¿Tienes té negro?

—No...

—Entonces no, mis gustos son refinados.

—Okay. —Eren luce desconcertado por la respuesta, acomodándose en el sillón individual contrario. —Bueno, te escucho.

— ¿Cuánto tienes preñado?

—No soy un animal. —Se ofende.

—Tch, ese día fuiste mi perra, así que te quedaste preñado. ¿Cuánto tienes?

Bota un largo suspiro colmado de irritación.

—Voy a cumplir el mes.

— ¿El mes? Creí que tendrías más.

— ¿Me estás llamando gordo?

—Yo no dije eso.

—Estaba implícito.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Ya decidiste lo que vas a hacer? Por algo fuiste a decirmelo, ¿no?

—Ah, sí. —Eren hunde los dientes en su labio inferior. —Pensé que tenías el derecho a saberlo, después de todo no me embaracé solo. La cosa es que abortar no es una opción para mí, leí sobre el procedimiento y me dieron ganas de vomitar, por lo que tengo dos opciones, dar a luz y quedarmelo, o darlo en adopción a una buena familia que quiera hijos como lo hicieron mi amigo Armin y su novia Annie. ¿Qué opinas? Todavía sigo indeciso.

—Voy a ser directo contigo, Eren. No estoy listo para ser padre como tú tampoco lo estás —El otro asiente y hace una mueca—, pero no voy a ser una mierda como el mío lo fue y huir de mis responsabilidades, ahora tengo un deber que cumplir y me encargaré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. —Levi le clava la mirada encima. —Sin embargo, es tu cuerpo y tu decisión, aceptaré la que tomes.

Eren da otro suspiro, parece hacerlo mucho últimamente.

—Yo no quería esto, para que lo sepas. Quería terminar mi carrera de diseño gráfico y ganar mi propio dinero con ello, no seguir siendo un mantenido por mis papás. Si mantengo a este bebé, tendré que seguir dependiendo de ellos y voy a tener que tomarme un tiempo para cuidarlo. Me gustan los niños, pero pensaba tenerlos algún día en el futuro con una persona que ame, ¿Me entiendes?

—Lo entiendo. —Levi afirma con la cabeza, grave. —Y ahora tienes que casarte con un desconocido al que le abriste las piernas.

El chico castaño parpadea.

— ¿Casarme?

—Sí, ya sabes, cuando embarazas a alguien lo correcto es que se unan en matrimonio, para que ese alguien no dañe su reputación.

— ¿En qué época vives? ¡Eso pasó de moda hace rato!

—Bien, porque no tengo para comprarte una sortija.

—Hablando de eso, si decido tenerlo, ¿Cómo vas a mantener al bebé? Según me dijiste, trabajas de lo que te da la gente, y eso no es mucho.

—Estaba pensando en subirme a los autobuses y rapear un poco, ya tengo la primera estrofa. Escucha. —Levi se aclara la garganta y hace ruidos de rap—. Damas y señores, ya que tengo su atención, Eren se abrió de piernas y de un sentón se embarazó.

—Okay, es suficiente. Pensaré mi decisión y te avisaré, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.


	7. Duelo a Muerte Con Cuchillos

**Capítulo 7**

Un autobus se detiene en la parada de Levi y él mira directo al conductor, levantando su guitarra en una pregunta silenciosa. El hombre mayor asiente secamente y lo deja subir a tocar. El Ackerman le da las gracias y camina hacia la parte trasera del autobus, para no molestar a los otros pasajeros que suben. Se acomoda la correa de la guitarra en el cuello y hace sonar las cuerdas con la punta de los dedos. Se aclara la garganta y se prepara para hablar:

—Damas y caballeros, acompañenme a ver esta triste historia. Me acosté con un chico de buen cuerpo y grueso trasero, por algún milagro o error de la virgen lo embaracé, ahora carga un mocoso que deberemos cuidar pero no contamos con el dinero necesario para mantenerlo. A falta de trabajo, en vez de dejarme ir con él a la feria el payaso de mi tío Kenny me regaló esta guitarra y me mandó aquí, espero su comprensión y que les guste lo que canto, aceptaré lo que me den, y más les vale que sea bueno. Gracias y por favor acompañenme con las palmas. —Toma aire por la boca y pone una voz sensualona. —Arrodillence, cerdos.

Comienza a tocar la guitarra, rasgando con la mano derecha y con la izquierda moviendo los dedos por el cuello, formando los acordes de la canción, lo acompaña golpeando la caja al final de las notas. Cierra los ojos para concentrarse en su totalidad, de esto depende el futuro de su mocoso. Mueve el pie al ritmo de la música, dedicando su alma en la canción, a su hijo que viene en camino y lo que espera que conmueva a los pasajeros para que le den su cooperación. El final se acerca, no la canta entera para que no demore tanto, acelera sus movimientos y mueve la cabeza rápido de atrás hacia adelante como los metaleros.

— ¡Chupame la pichula! ¡Chupamela nomás! Y ya no quiero cantar, ¡No me la chupes más! —Da el último golpe a la caja y abre los ojos. —Bueno, si les gustó es mejor que vayan pasando el dinero, un artista no toca gratis.

Las personas lo miran con la boca entreabierta, debe ser porque están impresionados por lo bien que canta, una madre cubre los oídos de su pequeña. El conductor frunce feroz el ceño:

— ¡Oye, bajate pitufo!

Sus ojos plateados se entrecierran peligrosamente y se lleva la mano al bolsillo.

— ¿Qué dijiste, estúpido?

*. *. *

—Oi, Eren.

El muchacho mira sobre su hombro y se le escapa un jadeo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasó!? —Se horroriza, y su voz alcanza un tono agudo, casi vergonzosamente femenino.

Los labios de Levi dan un tic, queriendo formar una sonrisa de burla, pero se aguanta para no molestarlo, el mocoso anda sensible últimamente.

—Tuve un duelo a muerte con cuchillos.

— ¿¡A muerte!?

—Shh, baja la voz. —Levi mira con desdén a los curiosos que se han detenido a escuchar. —Ven, te acompañaré a tu casa.

—Pero... —Eren se percata de los curiosos también y se interrumpe. —De acuerdo.

Echan a andar hacia la parada de autobús, lado a lado. Al azabache le gustaría sostener su mano, para que ningún idiota se le quede viendo, ¿No ven acaso que es de Levi? Su hijo está creciendo dentro del mocoso que quiere, sin embargo, podría ser por la ropa holgada que usa, oculta su panza de tres meses. Hasta que sea lo bastantemente evidente, se ha negado a dejar de ir a la universidad.

Unos sollozos mal disimulados rompen el hilo de sus pensamientos. Eren tiene dos hilillos de lágrimas cayendo desde sus ojos y se lleva la mano a la boca.

— ¿Qué diablos? —Murmura el Ackerman.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡No sé por qué estoy llorando! —Se disculpa, tratando de parar. —Es que, ¿Cómo es eso de que tuviste un duelo a muerte con cuchillos, Levi? —Su voz ha tomado un tono histérico, los cortes se ven dolorosos y violentos.

Levi rueda los ojos y limpia el rostro del muchacho bruscamente con su pañuelo.

— ¡Respondeme! ¿Mataste a alguien? ¿¡Cómo pudiste, Levi!? ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

—Deja de chillar como mujer, que no he matado a nadie, mocoso tonto. Un duelo a muerte con cuchillos es un decir, es cierto excepto por lo de muerte. Me subí a un bus a cantar, el chófer hirió mi orgullo y saqué mi navaja y le di un navajazo al viejo culiao. —Eren frunce el ceño, aturdido por el lenguaje. Levi parpadea y sacude la cabeza. —Disculpa, no sé por qué dije eso. La cosa es que hubo mucha sangre, pero nadie mató a nadie.

— ¿No llamaron a la policía? —Eren le quita el pañuelo y se propone mojarlo con saliva para limpiar la sangre de los cortes, pero una mirada del padre de su hijo lo hace pensarlo dos veces, en su lugar busca la botella de agua en su mochila y humedece la punta, limpiando la cara de Levi sin añadir mucha fuerza.

—No lo sé, eché a correr antes de que lo hicieran.

—Bueno, ¿Por lo menos ganaste monedas hoy? —El universitario guarda el pañuelo sucio en su bolsillo para lavarlo en su casa y entregárselo después.

El Ackerman hace un gesto negativo.

—Creo que es hora de que vuelva a repetirlo, no es necesario que trabajes para mantener a este bebé, mis padres tienen suficiente dinero para quemarlo a su antojo, y todavía no decido si quedarmelo o no. —Eren lleva un dedo hacia la suave piel de porcelana de su rostro y acaricia el contorno de su fino pómulo con cariñosa preocupación.

Levi alza la mano y toma la del muchacho entre la suya, atrayendola a su boca para besar sus nudillos.

—Y yo te repito que no voy a quedarme como un vago mientras mi hijo crece dentro de ti, voy a ser un buen padre. Además, ¿Qué pensarán mis suegros? La opinión de tus padres es importante. Mi mamá se enojaría de paso. Y no te preocupes, mocoso —Agrega, besando su mano una vez más. Rodea su cintura con el otro brazo y lo acerca hacia sí, sintiendo la redondez de su panza de tres meses y su vientre plano y musculoso tocarse. —, me tendrás para ti por un buen rato más.

Eren sonríe de lado y niega lentamente, recarga su frente contra la del azabache y respira con calma. Tal vez se está enamorando de este hombre.


End file.
